


After practice

by Vivacious86



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious86/pseuds/Vivacious86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice the members of Topp Dogg were exhausted- physically and mentally.<br/>It took so much time and effort to be able to practice on for hours and hours. At the end of the day everyone just goes home, but one night Xero wants to talk about an issue so they stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up is not fun

**Author's Note:**

> Again not very good, but oh well. Vote nicely!  
> 

Everything was as it should have been. I walked down the hall and opened the studio door, ready to learn the fifth and final part of our new songs choreography. The new song was going well, but I couldn't help but think what Stardom was going to do with it. Would they advertise it first or wait to do a signing before opening up the idea of a concert?   
All I know is that the company Topp Dogg is signed with is shit. It sucks alot that we have to work under these conditions. We never got enough pay, we couldn't afford living conditions on our own so we moved in together in a dorm that was unsurprisingly a little over the budget.   
There was never any food. Ask our lonely two refrigerators how much food's been in there. If they could talk I bet they'd say it was like finding water in a desert. I wonder if we could resign somewhere else? Probably not. 

Stepping into the room, I shrugged my hoodie off before joining the already huddled group. They were discussing hip movements with Hansol- the sassiest hip worker you could find in our studio. Hansol's hands were on Yano's hips trying to swerve them under and up, but to no avail they stayed stiff and firm. Yano had no hip correlation at all. 

"Joo!" Shouts echoed in the room, "Where were you?" 

Hansol removed his hands from Yano and slung his arm around Xero's waist. Damn him. He knows I don't like that.  
"I was having trouble finding my shoes." My voice comes out tired and thick.   
Probably from the gunk in my throat last night. My stomach gurgled violently and the roof of my mouth was scratchy with soreness. The flu was moving in, shit.   
"Are you okay, though, you sound awful." Xero said and frowned as he looked over me. 

"I'm fine. Rough start today."  
I moved my head to look to the others playing a footsie game in the center of the floor. P-goon was beating up Jenissi's calf while the later tripped to the ground in a tumble.

"And look awful."   
Hansol added in dryily. 

I want to leave.

"Thanks, Han. So kind..." 

I let the accusation stay there in my voice for a second before I turned and joined the others. Making sure I used the hip movement Hansol was teaching on my way over. I'm going to show that smug, adorable little bastard the way it was done.


	2. Stress makes you shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol's pov as they go through dance practice...

B-joo was acting weird. First the silent treatment. Then the snappy comments. Not to mention that he walked- no more like strutted away as if he knew better.   
How could he have been hurt by one small comment that usually people laugh off as a joke.  
And it wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

Wrapping my head around the issue would just be extra stress so I let in fall to the back of my mind as I got in line for my part.   
I was in charge of the big and fancy landing movements in this music video. One had me up in the air and catching myself on my forearms to land in a split.   
It was exciting since part of my dance routine was mine.   
Usually we all do the same thing in a chorus, like turn 16 eight counts into a synchronization.   
Now that Kidoh was gone, I had more freedom in that area.   
Xero and yano took turns with their rap sections. They moved in between the group twining their hands as A-tom ducked under their left arms, spinning, to jump over their crossed right arms.   
B-joo was in the far right corner at the moment doing the new stuff they taught yesterday. He was fuming his- most likely anger- into the dance.   
His normally sweet face twisted into a prowling glare, eyes set in front of him.   
He seemed almost like a robot.

My section came as P-goon clapped me on the shoulder as of routine. Immediately I dropped to the floor kicking out my left leg. My right shoulder holding my weight as he came forward, stretching to grab my leg. He did and then pulled my leg around his stomach. I caused my forearm to slide across the floor until I could manage to sit up. I was now chest to back with P-goon. My chest on his back only staying there for a split second as he let my leg go, instead pulling my upper body to the side to go under his legs. Making sure to fan out my legs I use all my muscles to bend my body over P-goon to slide under his legs from the front. 

My breath comes in short gaspy exhales as my began my next move- the one when I'm in the air.  
Everyone moves towards me, some breaking off to dance, some to prepare me for the lift.   
The idea was to jump into A-toms arms so he could throw me into the air, but that changed.  
It was now B-joo who catches me.  
He caught my hand and I clench to it as he dips low to bounce into the throw. 

Once he's let me go, I twist around and land forearms first on the floor. My arms straining to keep my legs still in the air for those few vital seconds before falling into the desired split.  
Phew...  
Done with that.

That was hard shit.

"We're going to have a break now. Good job on that move Hansol." P-goon announced tiredly.

"Okay"  
"Alright!"   
"Thank god!"   
"Yes!!!" Some fist pumps were thrown into the air at that.

"Thanks..." I mutter before kicking back on the bench.

"Only 10 though, not a second longer." Someone added.

Whatever.   
I needed to talk with B-joo and soon. I have no idea whats going on with him.

B-joo was pacing by the door with a green water bottle in hand. Eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

This was his chance before tonight.

Walking over, I stopped him in his path around his invisible circle of stress.

"Joo?" 

"What Hansol?" 

"What's wrong with you today?" I ask hopefully.

"Nothing." He muttered sarcastically and sat down quickly. His head nodding against the wall behind him.

"Then why did you blow up at my comment earlier?"

Joo rolled his eyes and they met mine briefly. I could feel stress rolling off of him in waves.   
He needed a hug.

So I leaned forward and grabbed his waist, pulling him to me, even at the protest gestures.

"Stop!" He growled and turned away from me.  
My arms still circled him, though.

"No tell me." My heart beat was loud and stormy in my chest at the closeness. Being this close to his friend.

"It was everything. The harder practice moves, our company, me being sick, you being handsy with Xero, even not being able to find my shoes this morning."   
He shyed way more.

"It's fine to be stressed, but to deal with it yourself is a mistake. I could of helped you. I still can help you. Talking about this, isn't this helping?" I brush my hand in his wavy bangs and move it out of those beautiful eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess." Joo's spine seemed to melt against me at that moment.   
Cuddling my face into his shoulder, I smoothed circles into his T-shirt. 

"Guess?" 

" It's helping" He answered pushing around to look into my eyes. 

"Thanks"

"No problem." I reply and curl in on his waist.


	3. Xero's meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-joo pov*  
> Xero rounds the team up for a meeting. Nobody knew what it was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell at this point, even I don't know what he wants to say at this meeting.   
> Lol... this is trash.   
> Keep reading anyways!

I step into the circle uncertainly.  
Xero and A-tom had haunting expressions, hands tucked in their pockets like some sad western cowboy.  
Xero had just called the meeting along with our leader, P-goon.   
Some big stuff was about to happen.

"I need you all to come closer."   
We did. My hand clutching Hansol's hoodie, which he put on as soon as they called the practice to an end.  
I was a little scared to be honest.  
3 of our members had already left. What if Xero decides to leave! 

"I'm going to hand out a card to each of you and there will be a number inside it." P-goon started explaining the experiment.

"Once you see your number find the person you'll be working with."   
Xero and P-goon took the last wo cards in the pile for themselves and got busy trying to find their partner.

I look down into my hands. The card that was given to me had a blue base with purple zig zags.   
Opening it carefully, I could make out the number 42.

A-tom was asking Hansol what his number was.  
Beside me he said he was 32.   
Guess I won't be Hansol's.

Hmm... 42, 42.   
Who has 42.  
Not bothering to hear A-tom's number, I turn around and go to Nakta who wasn't talking to anybody at the moment.

"What's your number?"   
I ask.

"17, yours?"   
He said politely, smiling down at me.

"42." I turn to leave, but there's a hand on my shoulder stopping me.  
"Too bad... can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nakta seemed troubled so I give him my full attention.

"Your close with Hansol. Does he really hate me?"   
He asked, a frown etched into his face.

"Hate? What no. He doesn't hate you. That thing he said was a joke. Hansol didn't mean it at all. He actually likes you alot."   
I say to him. 

Nakta full out grins and changes his standing position.   
"Wow, okay." He mumbles to himself before walking over to Hansol with a shy smile. 

What was he doing?   
I didn't like this. Didn't like how happy Nakta was to hear that. 

The scene is played out in front of me like a movie screen.  
Nakta nudges away Hansol away from Jenissi to talk to him in a hushed voice. One that I can't hear what he's saying.  
Time seems to stop when Hansol gasps and steps back a foot, trying to get his stuff together hurriedly. He drags Nakta toward me.

Why were they coming back to me?

"Did you tell Nakta I like him?" Beside Hansol Nakta looked guilty.

"I told him you didn't hate him, and that what you said was a joke. That you did like him. I meant as friends though!"   
My voice loudens with each word.  
A hammer is lodged in my throat, a chainsaw tearing up my stomach. Nakta sighs.

"I'm sorry. I don't like you like that." Hansol patted Nakta's arm gently. "I do like you though."

"Kay.. I knew it was a longshot anyways. You and B-joo have always had each other. I wouldn't be surprised when it happens. Thanks." He shrugs and walks away.

When me and Hansol are left alone, I can still feel my heart beating in my chest. That wild thundering noise that is my heart. It always quickens when Hansol is around.  
"What number did you say you had?"   
He asked smilingly.

"42. What are you up to?" My eyes narrow to suspicious slits jokingly. 

He slips my card from my hand fast and runs away.  
"Be right back."   
He croons, laughing in the way he always does.   
Love that witch laughter.

Almost everyone had their partners by now.  
It was easy to get distracted.  
Especially by Hansol.   
Sad Nakta makes you want to sit down and cry with him too. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.  
Was it me that was in the way of Nakta's happiness?  
He said me and Hansol.... he wouldn't be surprised.  
Does he mean he think we're getting together?  
I doubt that would happen, honestly, Hansol had just said the other day he should get a girlfriend. The one he had before broke it off with him for one of seventeens guys. 

A tap on my cheek brought me back.  
Hansol with a different card, a yellow one with dots.

"Here's your card."

"This isn't my card." 

"Yes it is. I traded it with Jennisi. He's number 42 now and your 32."   
He grinned at me, dark eyes wide and happy.  
Made my heart squeeze warily. 

"Well hello partner." I bite my lip. Trying not to want to bite his.  
It's hard. His lips are luscious.

"Hey." He whispered to me. 

A laugh startles out from me unexpectedly.   
He tugs on my hand and holds it in his.   
Rubbing slowly up and down on my skin with his thumb.  
Tracing my his name into my skin like it'll be permanent.

"Now that we're all partnered. You will follow the directions that we will hand out." P-goon handed a paper to me and Hansol.

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow at our interlinked fingers before shaking his head. 

Our paper had almost nothing on it, but two bullet points.  
At the top said my name on it.   
I was getting this paper no matter who I partnered with.

The first one said "Partnership is not part of this exercise. Also the cards have no meaning to them. We knew you would switch up your cards to be with the person you wanted."

That so much was true at least. This must be on everyones paper.

"Does your paper say that we would switch up our cards ?"   
I ask reaching over to look at his paper.  
Hansol jerks his paper away. 

"It does." He says secretively holding the paper to his body, not daring to show it.

"Oh, well mine does too."

That was weird.

Looking down to read the second bullet point, I roll my eyes and peer over the words.

* Get your shit together. You know you like Hansol.

Oh my god...  
What?!  
...  
What does Hansol's say?  
He's still looking at his paper. Frowning.  
Not happy about whatever it is.

"W-what does your second bullet say?" My voice cracks right in the middle.   
Good job vocal cords.

My friend hands me the paper and stares at the wall hard. 

Hansol-

* Partnership is not part of this exercise. Also the cards have no meaning to them. We knew you would switch up your cards to be with the person you wanted.

* Message from P-goon- I see how you look at him, I see how you touch him. Just go with your gut and ask him out.

Message from Xero- We all know you like him. I'm going to let you in on a secret. We were all on in this. This card thing was meant for you.

Message from Nakta- We planned this yesterday. I just wanted to tell you how I felt before you got together.

MESSAGE FROM A-TOM- If you didn't switch cards with us we would've found a way to switch with you. We had to get you guys together.

Enjoy giving this paper to him! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I've been busy lately.... so enjoy a confused Byungjoo.

"So this was planned." I deadpan confusedly, holding the paper loosely between my fingers.  
"Seems so." 

The group came forward and sat on the ground before him. A groan reached my ears before I saw a few consecutive yawns. Hansol on the other hand stood beside me. He hadn't moved yet, but the frown on his lips told me he wasn't happy.

"There was so much tension, and it was coming from you two." P-goon folded his hands on his crossed legs.  
To be clear, I was going to solve this issue.  
I made a pact with myself to solve this problem a while ago, but had never gotten to it. I was beat.  
It wasn't my fault that Hansol made me nervous, enough to back out of the room, and avoid him for hours. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, and thats why I'd never gotten around to telling my friend how I felt. Practice was stressful enough, because of the fact that Hansol was there. Dancing with his arms and using his strong hands to flip and contort along with the beat of the music.  
Yes, I had had a mood for the last few weeks, and yes, I also felt so on edge that I could just stroke out with a heart attack at any time. 

"We are sick of you two ignoring each other. Its so frustrating after a while."  
Sangdo exclaimed patiently, looking at Jenissi for help who shrugged him off.  
"Yeah!" Yano pitched in from the back row.

"We weren't ig-." Hansol tried... 

"Yes you were." P-goon argued.  
No we weren't. Well Hansol wasn't at least.

"I gave him a massage earlier. I'm with him all the time!"  
Hansols eyebrow twitched violently, his hands in fists at his sides.

"What?"  
"Massage?" Xero questioned to himself.  
"Yeah!"  
"So we're good!" Hansol grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the door. 

They slid out the door together with a loud bang.  
... "Well that was weird." Jenissi stood and brushed off the back of his jeans on impulse.  
"I call the shower first!" A-tom was next to leave.

"What? He got to shower first last time!" Hoo-joon complained and gathered his stuff from the corner. The water bottle tucked safely under his arm.

"The power of first dibs I guess." Xero huffed out a small shaky laugh. He somehow felt crowded. His chest strained to breathe properly.

A short abrupt laugh behind Xero starled him to turn around.  
Nakta stood there. Hands on the strap of his work out practice bag.  
"If that were true then I'd have Hansol for myself."  
He shrugged like he didn't care, but Xero knew.

"We don't always get what we want. I know."  
Xero frowned miserably. He was the only one left at the studio.  
...  
He really wanted the original Batman cape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk.

"So do you know what they were talking about?"  
I sat on the bed, and the other on the desk chair.

"About?" I hoped the talk would be over soon.

"They said we were ignoring each other. Though I don't know why they'd say that because I'm with you alot of the time." He shook his head, making his shiny hair ruffle slightly.

"Well... I have been wanting to talk to you, but never got around to doing it." 

"Because?" 

"I was scared." My voice shook as I layed down on the bed and faced the wall.

"About what? We've been friends for a while. You shouldn't be scared to talk to me. I've been feeling your awkward vibes for at least a month now."  
Hansol swung his legs onto the table.  
I could tell from the way his computer scraped against the desk. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about our friendship. Honestly I just want to scream when I see you."  
I could never be so embarrassed as I am now. 

"Well thats harsh. Especially on my heart. You know since I like you and all that." Hansol sighed behind me.

"Makes me think about....when did I go wrong?" 

"What did you say?" I whisper lowly. Almost too low for Hansolie to catch.

"I said thats harsh on me, and I like you."  
The voice cracks just behind my ear. He was so close.

"You like me?" I went to turn but got a strong pair of arms wrapped around my middle instead.  
"Yes... so let's cuddle."  
Hansol laughs a little when my whole body stiffens in shock before I roll out my toes and make room for another person. I've never loved my double twin bed more than this exact moment. 

"You've always been touchy so why not."  
I say uncertainly, heart pounding so wildly in my chest that I was sure Hansol could feel it. 

"Hey! I'm allowed to snuggle my boyfriend up." 

"B-... yeah okay. Wow!" I settle into Hansol's gentle grip.  
"This is happening!" I whisper to the boy behind me.

"Yeah! All the ignoring and weirdness for this." 

"You said we weren't ignoring each other!"  
I fought back a comment.

"I wasn't. You were though. So weird too."  
Hansol replied sleepily.

"I guess." I agreed.

I was one weird, little shit.  
But Hansol wanted me. So that was all that mattered.


End file.
